Episode 7883 (20th July 2017)
Plot It's Kerry's fortieth birthday, Dan presents her with some earrings and tells her that her party is at the shop. Bob and Faith gossip about Pete turning down Leyla's proposal. Frank hasn't given up hope of a reunion with Megan. Nell is nervous ahead of a meeting with social services so Jai has shuffled round his meetings to be there to support her. Priya defends Pete when Faith comments that he'll be keeping his options open. After yesterday, things are a little awkward between Ross and Debbie and she turns down his suggestion of going for a drink. Nell calls Jai to say that social services have phoned and asked her to go in earlier. Frank shows Megan the website he's created for the villa. Faith insists time-shares are dodgy and reminds Megan that Frank is a con-man, questioning how she can trust him. Leyla is feeling down and can't understand why Pete wouldn't want to marry her. Jacob tells her marriage is for losers but that doesn't lift Leyla's mood. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Ross tells Pete that he's dodged a bullet. Finn checks up on Pete during his lunch break and tells his brother that he's brave for having the guts to do the right thing knowing you're going to hurt someone. Pete explains he loves Leyla but isn't ready to get married. He hopes this isn't the end for him and Leyla. Faith is convinced Frank is back up to his old tricks but Frank insists he is no longer that person. Whilst walking Cheryl, Leyla comes across Nell sitting at the Cricket Pavilion. Leyla tries to talk to her but Nell asks to be left alone. Kerry invites Nicola and Faith to her birthday party. David, Priya and Jacob try to cheer Leyla up. Pete approaches Leyla and tells her he wasn't trying to hurt her but he doesn't think they're ready for marriage. Pete asks for things to go back to the way they were although Leyla explains this has proven they aren't right for each other as they want different things. Leyla polishes off a bottle of wine and lets slip to Priya that she saw Nell at the cricket pavilion. Leyla suggests she and Priya form a support group for single ladies and insist Megan can join too as their both losers in love - which Megan overhears. Megan insists she and Frank are now just business associates. Before excited Kerry goes to get dressed, Dan presents her with her proper present. Kerry is disappointed that Dan has bought her a hideous outfit instead of the bag she wanted. Debbie eyes up a good looking customer. At the shop, the party gets started without Kerry and Dan. David asks Eric if he and Faith are on a date although Eric claims they're just friends. Tracy advises Frank to forget about Megan. Kerry arrives at the party wearing her hideous outfit. At Holdgate Farm, Priya questions what Nell is hiding as she told Jai that the meeting with social services was moved forward but Leyla saw her at the cricket pavilion. Priya asks Nell if she's back on drugs, which she denies. Kerry's outfit is the talking point of the party. As Kerry is about to start singing karaoke, Frank grabs the microphone from her and asks Megan to marry him. Everyone is stunned - most of all Megan, who walks out. Priya demands the truth from Nell so Nell turns it around on her and says if she's so big on honesty, she should tell Leyla about sleeping with Pete. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Cory - Daniel Garcia Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cricket Pitch *Cricket Pavilion ' *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,300,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes